Encore
by Luneva
Summary: HPDM Suite du oneshot Juste une nuit basé sur les paroles de la chanson une nuit de Vegastar. Après la plus belle nuit de sa vie, Harry se réveille dans le lit de Drago, seul ... Si seulement Drago pouvait l'aimer autant que lui l'aime...


Titre : **Encore** (suite de _Juste une nuit_ basé sur les paroles de la chanson ' Une nuit ' de Vegastar)

Auteur : Luneva

Petits trucs à dire : Cette fanfiction raconte l'histoire d'Harry et Drago, les homophobes peuvent donc fermer la page. Je conseille également aux plus jeunes de ne pas lire (sauf s'ils sont conscients de ce qu'ils font évidemment). Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à JK Rowling.

Résumé de _Juste une nuit_ : Harry se réveille un matin avec l'envie folle de passer une nuit avec Drago. Après une scène de son petit ami jaloux et une après-midi de retenue à ranger des fiols dans la réserve de Rogue avec pour seule compagnie , Drago, qui l'invite à passer la nuit avec lui, Harry se retrouve dans le lit de Drago pour une nuit qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier ...

Petite note : Le titre de cette fic est en l'honneur de mon cousin. J'aime trop quand il dit 'encore' donc voilà, ça vient de là. Il est encore trop petit pour lire mais je voudrais lui dire que même s'il est loin de moi et qu'on se voit pas souvent, je l'adore et je pense souvent à lui.

Excusez-moi s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes ou des oublis de tirets pour les dialogues, etc, mais je suis pas trop dedans et assez pressé (je voulais publier avant la reprise des cours) et puis il faut dire qu'après 3 mois de vacances, j'ai un peu perdu en orthographe et en grammaire .

Sinon, j'hésitais à laisser 'Juste une nuit' comme ça mais bon, juste une nuit, c'est pas assez, non ? Pas d'accord avec moi ? Allez ...

**Bonne lecture !!!**

Merci à Lilician, Junno-chan, EmoPinkPunk et Lana Nemesis pour leurs reviews (ou MP ) et aussi aux autres lecteurs.

OoOoOoOoO

**Encore**

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, un rayon de soleil se faufilant par les rideaux vert et argent mal fermés effleurait ma joue. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement. La douce caresse des draps sur mon corps nu me rappela que je venais de passer la plus belle nuit de mon existence. Je me suis retourné pour regarder mon ange, mais il n'était pas là. J'aurais dû m'en douter, Drago avait bien dit que ce n'était qu'une nuit de baise sans sentiment et sans possibilité de recommencer. Mais j'avais tant espéré qu'il change d'avis en voyant grandir son plaisir hier soir au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient. Mais non. Il ne m'avait baisé que pour agrandir le cercle de ses conquêtes. Je n'étais que ça, un nom de plus. Rien d'autre. Moi, cette nuit, j'avais senti naître en moi un sentiment si fort, si intense, presque bouleversant. Mais lui, rien. Je lui en voulais. Je l'aimais si fort à présent. J'en étais sûr, oui, je l'aimais. Plus que tout. J'en avais gros sur le coeur. Je m'en voulais d'être si sentimental alors que lui se fichait bien de ce que je ressentais. Une larme chaude coula sur ma joue. Je savais que mon attirance pour Drago ne datait pas d'hier, mais je ne me l'étais jamais avoué, mais hier quand j'ai bandé rien qu'à la pensée de l'embrasser, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Drago m'attirait. Voilà bien trop de temps que je gardais en moi ce sentiment naissant, voilà bien trop longtemps que je tentais désespérement d'y faire abstraction. Je ne pouvais plus le cacher. Je l'aimais trop maintenant, et j'en étais sûr. Je m'étais pourtant répété que c'était mon ennemi et que je ne pouvais pas l'aimer, que ça ne se faisait pas. Mais après tout, pourquoi sommes-nous ennemis ? Simplement, parce que je l'ai jugé trop vite, sans le connaître. Et puis, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas l'aimer ? L'amour n'est freinée par aucune règle.

Une porte s'entrabaillâ et j'aperçu quelques mèches blondes humides. Bientôt, Drago se présenta à la porte, une serviette autour de la taille, des gouttes d'eau coulant sur son corps parfait. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Ses yeux, posés sur moi, étaient d'une couleur gris électrique. Finalement, il ne m'avait pas abandonné au fond de son lit, il avait seulement pris une douche. Un sourire timide vint mordiller mes lèvres à cette pensée. S'il était resté, peut-être que quelque chose était possible. En tout cas, une chose était sure, il n'avait pas peur de m'affronter et donc d'accepter ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

- Bon, il serait temps que tu partes avant que quelqu'un remarque quelquechose et surtout oublie tout ce qui s'est passé.

Mon sourire s'effaça. Non, il n'avait pas changé. J'aurais dû le savoir. Monsieur tenait trop à sa réputation pour sortir avec un garçon qui plus est son ennemi. J'aurais pourtant accepté n'importe quoi pour entretenir une relation avec lui. On aurait pû se voir en cachette. Mais non, pour lui, c'était fini. Il fallait oublier et reprendre la vie comme avant. Mais, après ce qui s'était passé, je ne pouvais pas.

Je me suis habillé à la hâte, sans rien dire. Je me suis approché de la porte bien près à la claquer mais je me suis retourné vers Drago. Je l'ai embrassé furtivement en posant juste mes lèvres sur les siennes. Lui a tenté de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche mais j'ai stoppé net le baiser.

- Si tu veux plus, Malfoy, il va falloir faire mieux que ça. On ne joue pas avec un Potter.

- Puis je suis parti. Vite, avant que les larmes que je retenais coulent sur mes joues.

Les jours ont passé, Drago et moi étions toujours ennemis comme avant. Enfin, en apparance, seulement. Moi je l'aimais. Il me rendait fou. Vous savez, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait avoir autant besoin de quelqu'un. Je le voyais tous les jours mais il me manquait sans arrêt. Combien de fois je me suis réveillé avec son image dans ma tête. Je n'en pouvais plus de l'aimer sans être aimé en retour. Je me rend compte maintenant à quel point ont souffert mes amants quand je les rejetais sans leur accorder d'importance après une nuit riche en émotion.

Je savais bien qu'il y a des gens avec qui il était impossible d'être heureux. Mais sans lui, ma vie n'était rien. Il était dans mes pensées, il me hantait sans relâche. J'en pleurais parfois. Un mec ne doit pas pleurer à ce qu'il paraît mais moi, j'ai trempé mon oreiller bien des fois. Un jour, j'ai même fait le rêve que je me suicidais de chagrin, mais que je n'avais pas réussi mais Drago n'était même pas venu me voir à l'hôpital où je me remettais peu à peu. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais en sueur, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues rougies, j'avais une boule dans la gorge.

C'est fou ce qu'un seul être peut provoquer, à la fois, l'amour, la haine, la jalousie aussi. Parce que je ne vous ai pas dit, mais Drago avait déjà tourné la page, je n'ai même pas assez de doigts pour compter le nombre de nouvelles conquêtes qu'il avait acquéries. Je me consolais en me disant qu'il ne les aimait pas plus que moi. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste. Mais je l'aime. J'espère que c'est une raison suffisante pour être pardonné.

Ron me répetait souvent que je maigrissais à vu d'oeil, que je ne mangeais pas assez, mais la nourriture n'avait aucun gôut, aucune odeur. La seule nourriture que je voulais, c'était le corps de MON Drago. Ron me disait aussi qu'il fallait que je trouve un beau mec pour me changer les idées et qu'il avait même une petite idée sur la personne. Et moi, comme un con, j'ai accepté. Après tout, Ron est mon ami, il fait des choses pour mon bien.

Voilà cinq semaines que Drago m'avait fait rêvé pendant l'instant d'une nuit fabuleuse. Et moi, pour me changer les idées comme dirait Ron, j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit. Je suis allé au rendez-vous que m'avait fixé un mec gay. Je ne connaissais pas son nom, mais je m'en fichais. Quand je suis arrivé au lieu du rendez-vous, à 18h, j'ai vu un garçon un peu plus jeune que moi, je ne l'avais jamais vu, il était brun et avait des yeux bleus inexpressifs. Il était tout l'opposé de Drago. Je me fichais totalement de qui il était et de ce qu'il ressentait, je voulais juste extérioriser ma haine, et une petite voix, un murmure plutôt me disait que j'arriverais peut-être à rendre Drago jaloux afin qu'il reconnaisse ses sentiments pour moi. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il en ai.

Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai marché droit devant moi, fixant le garçon brun, et sans prévenir, je l'ai embrassé avec fougue. Mais ce baiser était fade et froid.

- Euh, Harry, c'est précipité.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les sentiments. Ou alors tu n'as pas bien compris ce que tu fou là. Est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi tu es venu ?

- Oui, depuis toujours je rêve de toi et Ron m'a dit que peut-être il pouvait se passer quelque chose.

- Hey bien, t'as de la chance, ton rêve va devenir réalité mon vieux.

Je l'ai embrassé une nouvelle fois en le collant au mur froid du couloir. Un gémissement sorti de sa bouche. Son érection était flagrante mais moi ce mec ne m'excitait pas du tout. Il ne me connaissait pas où seulement par les journeaux. C'était un fou qui rêvait non pas de moi mais du Survivant. Un malade. Mais, je pouvais bien en profiter.

Je n'ai pas perdu de temps avec les caresses et les baisers si bons venant de Drago. J'ai directement baissé son pantalon puis son caleçon. Je l'ai soulevé un peu du sol pour qu'il m'appartienne vraiment, je le tenais grâce au mur et m'amusait à le torturer en frottant nos intimités l'une contre l'autre. Il aurait préféré que j'enlève mon pantalon mais il n'en était pas question. La seule personne à qui je m'offrirais, c'était Drago. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre en le relâchant, et en emprisonnant ses mains. J'étais violent, lui innocent mais je ne me contrôlais plus. Je l'ai jeté brutalement au sol. Il était sur le dos, je l'ai vite retourné pour voir son cul. Je faisais ce que je voulais de lui, je le prenais sans état d'âme. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Lui ne disait rien, se laissait faire. J'ai enfoncé un doigt en lui, un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche mais il ne m'empêcha pas d'introduire un deuxième doigt. A présent, il avait l'air de ressentir du plaisir vu la façon dont il se cambrait mais moi j'étais toujours aussi rigide, j'agissais machinalement. Ce que j'aurais aimé que Drago soit à la place de cette abruti. Et dire qu'il a même osé crirer mon non. Il me dégoutait ce type. Je me suis retiré :

- J'ai connu mieux, désolé mais le rêve s'arrête là.

Puis je suis parti. Je sais que j'étais dégueulasse, mais j'avais tellement mal d'être abandonné par Drago. Je sais ce n'est pas une excuse. Mais j'y peux rien. Je pensais que le meilleur moyen de se débarasser d'une dépendance, c'était de la remplacer par une autre, mais certaines dépendances sont irremplaçables. Drago est irremplaçable.

Les jours ont encore passé sans Drago. Le temps était long. L'autre cinglé n'était même pas venu me refaire le portrait, il avait de bonnes raisons pourtant. Puis, Ron m'a dit qu'il avait aimé et qu'il trouve dommage que ça ne continue pas. Pour m'en débarasser, j'ai dit à Ron que moi, je n'avais pas aimé. Le pauvre Ron, il ne comprenait rien. Je lui avais bien caché mon aventure avec Drago. Je lui avait seulement dit que j'avais passé une nuit formidable avec un mec et que je m'étais rendu compte que je l'aimais et pas lui. C'était la vérité. Et un assez bon résumé de la situation. Sauf que je ne lui avait pas dit que cette histoire me rendait fou. Mais il n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien que j'avais mal.

Le jour du match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards est arrivé. J'avais toujours la même humeur maussade mais au fond de moi, j'étais heureux parce que sur mon balai, j'étais face à Drago, contre lui et je pouvais me servir de ma haine pour gagner et lui faire payer. Mais lui faire payer quoi ? De ne pas m'aimer ? On ne choisit pas d'aimer. Et merde, voilà que je lui cherche des excuses. Enfin, quand on n'aime pas quelqu'un, on ne le baise pas (dans les deux sens du terme).

Je ne me souviens pas très bien de tous les détails mais je me rappelle que quand je suis entré sur le terrain, Drago m'a regardé, j'ai été surpris de ne voir aucune pointe de méchanceté dans son regard. Je crois qu'il a voulu me parler mais je me suis retrouné vite sans lui accorder d'importance. Il n'a pas insisté. Et le match a commencé. Après quelques minutes de jeu, les serpentards ont marqué un but. Je ne voulais pas les laisser gagner, c'était débile mais je ne voulais pas laisser la possibilité à Drago de me montrer son sourire de la victoire. J'ai donc mis toutes mes forces à chercher le vif d'or. Et là, il est apparu quelques mètres devant moi. Drago lui aussi l'avait aperçu. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde, j'ai foncé droit sur le vif d'or. Après, ce n'est que le trou noir.

Je me suis réveillé allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Je ne sentais plus mon bras gauche, je ressentais une douleur dans la jambe droite et j'avais mal à la tête. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Je l'ai su quand Ron et Hermione sont venus me rendre visite quelques minutes après mon réveil. En voulant attrapper le vif d'or, j'avais chuté de mon balai après m'être pris un cognard en pleine tête.

- Et tu ne sais pas mais Malfoy a arrêté de jouer, il est descendu au sol pour voir comment tu allais, il avait l'air appeuré. Décidemment, ce mec je ne le comprendrais jamais, avait dit Ron moqueur.

- Il a fait ça ?

- Oui, et même que c'est lui qui t'a relevé pour t'emmener sur le branquard, avait ajouté Hermione.

- Ah oui.

- On se demande vraiment s'il était lui même à ce moment là, avait commenté Ron.

Puis on a discuté de tout et de rien pendant presque une heure mais moi j'étais ailleurs. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Drago ait eu peur pour moi.

Le lendemain de notre petite discussion, très tôt le matin, j'ai senti une main délicate caresser ma joue pour remettre en place une mèche de cheveux égarés. Cette sensation sur ma peau était délicieuse. Quelqu'un s'est assis sur le bord du lit. Je sentais son corps tout près du mien. Quelques secondes après, deux lèvres gourmandes sont passés dans mon cou à découvert. J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux pour reconnaître deux yeux gris aux pupilles dilatées.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Non, tu voulais simplement profiter de moi pendant que je dormais.

- Mais pas du tout.

- Ecoute Drago, je t'ai pris sur le fait. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a embrassé ? Je croyais qu'on ne devais plus se revoir.

- Ecoute Harry, je ...

Il m'avait appelé Harry !!!

- ... c'est compliqué. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer.

- Ba bien sûr, c'est tellement plus simple de te défiler. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, on ne joue pas avec moi, tu ne peux pas coucher avec moi comme ça et me jeter comme une merde ensuite. Des tas de mecs rêvent de sortir avec moi, alors dis moi pourquoi j'accepterais de coucher avec toi pour qu'ensuite tu me traîte comme un moins que rien ?

- ...

- Comme je te l'ai dit, il va falloir faire mieux que ça. Il ne s'agit pas de me voler un baiser dans le cou pour que je te pardonnes. Alors à moins que tu me dises franchement que tu n'as pas aimé, soit tu m'expliques, soit tu dégages.

- Harry, j'ai beaucoup aimé mais c'est pas simple pour moi, on a toujours été ennemi et là on se retrouve dans un lit tous les deux.

Il me faisait pitié, je m'en voulais de l'avoir mis dans une situation pareille. Je savais bien à quoi m'en tenir après tout. Il m'avait dit que ce n'était que juste une nuit et je savais comment il traitait ses amants, j'étais totalement conscient de ce que je faisais en acceptant une nuit avec lui et voilà que je lui faisais une scène et lui demandais des explications qui n'existaient pas.

- Bon, écoute Harry, est-ce que je peux te faire confiance pour garder un secret ?

- C'est à toi juger si je suis digne de partager ton secret ou pas.

- Quand je t'ai proposé de passer une nuit avec moi, je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça.

- Ah bon, tu croyais que je venais pour tricoter peut-être.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. J'ai profité de ton envie de passer une nuit avec moi pour t'attirer dans un endroit où je pourrais être seul avec toi pour accomplir ma mission.

- Ta mission ?

- ... bon, tu sais bien que mon père est un mangemort. Et puisque je suis son fils, je me dois de suivre ses traces. Tu sais qu'en ce moment, il est dans une mauvaise position.

- Oui il est en prison.

- Mmh et ma mère pensait que si je faisais une bonne action, peut-être que Lord Voldemort en voudrait moins à mon père d'avoir échoué.

- Ah je vois. Et qu'est ce que tu comptais faire de moi ?

- Je devais te forcer à me réveler ce que tu sais sur la prophétie.

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- J'avais tout prévu sauf que je ... enfin que ... j'aime beaucoup être avec toi, enfin je veux dire au lit et je n'ai pas réussi, je n'en avais pas le courage. J'ai même fini par oublier la raison de notre réunion.

- Ah oui, mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Tu crois que je vais te dire merci parce que tu n'as pas fait ce que tu devais faire ?

- Et bien, je ne comptais pas te dire ce que je viens de te dire et je ne voudrais pas faire pencher la balance mais tu pourrais très bien tout répéter à quelqu'un.

- A quoi ça pourrait bien me servir ? Et puis, si tu me l'a dit c'est que tu n'es pas vraiment du côté de Voldemort. Mais tu viens de me dire que tu comptais garder ça pour toi, qu'est ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis?

- ... Et bien, tu ... je sais que tu as eu une aventure avec un de mes amants, il est venu me dire que tu étais un meilleur coup que moi. (Drago eut un petit sourire), et ça m'a rendu jaloux. Quand je l'ai sû, je me sentais mal, j'avais mal au coeur, j'avais même envie de pleurer. Et puis, je ne supportais plus tes regards méprisants. Ces derniers jours, j'ai pris conscience que ... que je t'aimais.

Ce qu'il venait de me dire m'avait coupé la voix. DRAGO M'AIMAIT !!!

- Et bien, puisque tu as été sincère avec moi, je vais l'être aussi. Moi, j'ai su que je t'aimais quand je me suis réveillé seul dans ton lit. Tu me manquais et quand tu m'a dit que je devais partir, ça m'a blessé. Je t'en voulais. Mais qu'est ce que tu comptes faire à propos de ta mission ?

- Je t'aime et ça c'est plus important que tout, je ne supporterais pas d'aider Voldemort à te tuer ou à te faire du mal. Mon choix a été dur parce que je veux aider mon père mais je ne pense pas que d'aider Voldemort, l'aidera à lui pardonner si je fais quelquechose à sa place. Et j'en ai assez de faire ce que me dit mon père juste parce que je suis un garçon bien élevé. Je n'ai pas à me sacrifier pour payer ses erreurs. Mon père peut me bannir de sa maison, il peut me couper les vivres, je ne deviendrais jamais un mangemort.

Je n'en revenais pas. Drago refusait d'être un mangemort, il refusait d'accomplir son devoir juste parce qu'il m'aimait.

- Drago, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Et bien ne dis rien et pardonnes moi de t'avoir traîté d'une façon ignoble ces derniers temps.

- Je t'en ai jamais voulu, tu ne m'as jamais promis que tu serais plus sympa avec moi, tu m'avais juste promis une nuit inoubliable.

- Et j'ai tenu ma promesse ?

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres et dans ses yeux brillants, on pouvait lire de l'envie.

- Oh oui, c'était même au delà de mes espérances.

Il se cambra pour approcher son visage du mien. Il déposa quelques baisers furtifs sur mes lèvres et murmura à mon oreille :

- J'ai envie de toi ...

Mes mains s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Il se plaça à califourchon sur moi tout en continuant ses baisers. Il passa sa langue sur mon oreille et prit mon lobe entre ses dents. Il joua avec quelques instants avant de tirer le drap qui recouvrait mon corps. J'étais très légèrement habillé car Mme Pomfresh avait pris soin de me déshabiller pour soigner mes blessures. Elle m'avait juste enveloppé d'un tee-shirt moulant. Drago avait l'air satisfait de me découvrir en caleçon vu le sourire vicieux qui habitait sa bouche. Devant ce sourire, mon envie monta encore plus et je ne mis pas de temps à déboutonner sa chemise pour embrasser son torse. Je voulais bouger mon bras pour caresser son torse mais la douleur soudaine me fit serrer les dents. Drago s'en aperçut.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Je sentais très bien maintenant nos deux organes se dresser en se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Drago commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, ce qui fit monter mon plaisir tout en m'embrassant un peu partout avec fougue. Parfois, un soupir d'aise s'échappait de nos bouches mais on essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible, car nous étions quand même dans l'infirmerie et quelqu'un pouvait entrer d'un instant à l'autre. Mais je crois que ce risque nous excitait encore plus.

Drago me débarassa de mon caleçon et il m'épargna le supplice de lui enlever son pantalon et son caleçon. Il se rallongea sur moi sans rien dire, posa sa tête tout près de la mienne, sur l'oreiller, ferma les yeux.

- On est bien comme ça, tu trouves pas mon ange ?

- Oui, je crois que je vais tomber de mon balai plus souvent.

Drago ria d'un rire léger puis on resta comme ça, l'un sur l'autre, pendant quelques instants. Drago me torturait en attendant comme ça mais j'étais bien. Moi aussi, j'avais fermé les yeux.

Drago caressa du bout des doigts mes blessures au bras et les quelques égratignures que j'avais un peu partout puis se mit à les embrasser en les léchant parfois. Puis il prit mon membre dressé entre ses mains avant de me prendre en bouche. Il y faisait courir sa langue d'une façon divine. J'avais beaucoup de mal à retenir des cris de plaisir. Je fermais les yeux, tout en me cambrant et en gémissant le plus silencieusement possible.

Drago s'arrêta soudain surpris.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Chut dit-il tout en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Il se releva en vitesse, jeta le drap sur moi, toujours dans l'incompréhension totale. Et puis, soudain, je compris. La porte, un peu difficile, grinça quand quelqu'un tenta de l'ouvrir. Drago, s'empressa d'enfiler son caleçon mais la personne mit un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit. Drago se hâta de se cacher sous le drap mais trop tard :

- Monsieur Malfoy !!! Mon dieu, s'écria Mme Pomfresh un plateau déjeuner à la main qu'elle essaya de retenir difficilement.

C'était tellement comique que Drago et moi, on ne put retenir notre fou-rire. Mme Pomfresh posa le plateau sur une table près du lit tout en évitant soigneusement de poser son regard sur nous.

- J'espère que Monsieur Malfoy sera habillé d'une façon décente quand je reviendrais dans une demi-heure vous faire des soins afin que vous puissiez sortir ce midi, Monsieur Potter.

- Oh, vous pouvez compter sur lui, répondis-je dans un sourire retenu.

Mme Pomfresh regarda les vêtements un peu éparpillés partout autour du lit, se retourna, une expression choquée collée au visage et s'en alla.

- Et bien, elle n'a pas l'air de voir ça tous les jours dans son infirmerie.

- Oh, arrête la pauvre. Bon habille-toi avant qu'elle revienne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a dit dans une demi-heure.

Drago se leva pour prendre le plateau qu'il posa sur mes genoux et vint se blottir tout contre moi. Il posa sa tête sur mon torse, laissa échapper un soupir, m'embrassa du bout des lèvres et prit une tartine qu'il entama largement.

- Hey, c'est MON petit déjeuner.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui !

- Mmmmmh, c'est délicieux.

- Tu me cherches là ?

- Nan, pas du tout ... (il croqua une bouchée), ou si peu.

Je lui pris la tartine dégoulinante de confiture à la fraise des mains et arracha une bouchée avec mes dents. Il n'avait pas détourné son regard de ma bouche et vint lécher du bout de la langue un filet de confiture qui s'était échappée. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, passa sa langue sur ma lèvre supèrieure puis aprofondit le baiser. Nos langues s'entrechoquèrent, se caressèrent avec ardeur. Ses doigts se balladaient sur mon torse nu. Drago arrêta le baiser à bout de souffle et moi je fini la tartine tandis qu'il entamait la deuxième. Je bus mon jus de citrouille, le café et mangea l'oeuf à la coque parfois interrompu par des baisers de Drago me demandant de partager avec lui. La demi-heure passa bien vite. Drago se rhabilla et j'enfilai mon tee-shirt. Puis il partit me laissant sur les lèvres un souvenir brûlant de mon réveil.

J'étais aux anges mais plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je pensais que c'était peut-être un piège de plus pour me soutirer des informations sur la prophétie. C'est vrai, en me disant une vérité aussi désagréable, il pouvait être sur que je serais en confiance et il espérait peut-être que je lui parle de moi même de la prophétie. Mais je refusais d'y croire. J'étais trop bien avec lui et je ne pouvais pas gâcher mon plaisir sur un soupçon. Et puis, quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, il avait l'air sincère ... Halala, incroyable, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, jamais Drago m'aurait dit je t'aime de vive voix. Mme Pomfresh vint soigner mes blessures et n'eut même pas besoin de me donner quelquechose pour mon mal de tête car il avait disparu comme par magie. Je m'étais rétabli assez vite alors que j'avais reçu un violent coup à la tête. Je pouvais donc sortir en fin de matinée. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville étaient venus me rendre visite entre les cours (d'ailleurs Hermione m'avait fait une copie de ses parchemins pour que je ne perde rien, quelle charmante attention !) mais j'étais ailleurs (dans les bras de Drago sans doute ...).

Je suis sorti juste pour le déjeuner. Tout le monde était déjà installé. Je me suis donc bien fait remarqué en entrant. J'ai avancé jusqu'à ma place tout en jetant un regard vers la table des Serpentards à la recherche d'un tête blonde. Il me souriait. Tendrement. Ce détail avait sans doute échappé à tout le monde mais pour moi, c'était la preuve que Drago ne me mentait pas et ne cherchait pas à m'attirer dans un nouveau piège. Avec un sourire comme celui-ci, on ne pouvait pas mentir. Non, impossible. Ou du moins, c'était ce dont j'essayais de me convaincre. Après tout, on dit souvent que l'amour rend aveugle. Mais moi je vous dit que l'amour peut aussi rendre heureux. Peu importe, tous les sacrifices et tout le mal qu'on se fait pour être auprès de la personne qu'on aime, quand on est avec elle, plus rien n'a d'importance, on se sent vivant. C'est du moins l'impression que j'avais quand Drago me prenait dans ses bras, quand il me regardait amoureusement, quand il me souriait ... On pouvait me dire qu'il était mon ennemi et que je ne pouvais pas sortir avec lui, je m'en fichait. Je savais qu'il m'aimait et moi aussi je l'aimais. C'est tout ce qui m'importait. Les autres n'avaient rien à dire.

Les jours ont passé. Drago et moi, on se voyait en cachette pour l'instant. Après une longue discussion, on en avait décidé ainsi, c'était mieux comme ça. Ça nous évitait les remarques débiles des autres élèves. Et ça permettait à Drago de ne pas avouer à sa mère et donc à son père qu'il avait décidé de ne pas me soutirer d'information. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter la colère et la déception de ses parents. Mais, moi, ça ne me dérangeait pas, c'était excitant, je trouve. On se donnait rendez-vous le soir alors que tout le monde allait se coucher et là, on faisait l'amour, parfois c'était sauvage, parfois c'était tendre mais c'était toujours magnifique. Je n'aurais rater ça pour rien au monde. Drago était très attentionné, j'avais été d'abord surpris par sa tendresse. La preuve qu'on peut cacher bien des choses derrière son apparence. Je découvrais une nouvelle facette de lui à chaque fois. On se connaissait de mieux en mieux et je l'aimais de plus en plus (si c'était possible). Il était parfois dur de résister, pendant la journée, à aller le voir pour l'embrasser comme n'importe quel autre couple le ferait, bien que nous ne soyons pas n'importe quel couple. Nos différences et la haine qui devrait nous séparer rendaient encore plus de valeur à notre amour.

Ma vie était calme depuis quelques temps maintenant mais ça n'allait pas durer. Tout ce que je venais de construire allait bientôt changer. Drago tomba malade. Mais pas qu'un peu. Mme Pomfresh disait même qu'il pourrait même perdre de ses pouvoirs. C'était arrivé un soir alors que nous avions rendez-vous. Je l'attendais dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Il s'est dirigé vers moi difficilement, il était brûlant, à tel point que de la sueur perlait sur son front et que sa chemise était humide. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Et il s'est effondré à mes pieds. Je l'ai rentenu avant qu'il ne touche le sol et je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je l'ai déposé sur un lit et j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour aller chercher Dumbledore qui lui avait prévenu Mme Pomfresh.

Mme Pomfresh, à peine réveillée, ne cessait de me répeter qu'il fallait mieux que j'aille me coucher, qu'elle allait s'en occuper et que je pourrais venir le voir le lendemain puisqu'il n'y avait pas cours. Mais moi je voulais rester près de lui. Je voulais surveiller chacun de ses mouvements. Elle me disait qu'il était dans le coma, que je ne pourrais rien faire pour lui, mais moi je voulais être avec lui. Au bout d'un moment, elle a abandonné et m'a laissé m'asseoir à côté du lit. Elle l'a examiné, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait. Elle lui a quand même administré quelquechose, je ne sais plus quoi. J'ai essayé de veiller toute la nuit, mais au bout d'un moment, je me suis endormi, la tête sur le lit, ma main droite tenant celle de Drago.

Le lendemain matin, j'ai senti une douce caresse sur ma main, ce qui me tira du sommeil.

- Tu es resté là toute la nuit ?

- Tu, ... tu es réveillé ? Ça va ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Je me suis inquiété ?

- Hey, hey, doucement, répondit Drago dans un sourire. Comme tu le vois je vais mieux qu'hier soir. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Quand j'ai quitté la grande salle, j'ai eu un affreux mal de tête, je croyais que ça allait passer puis quand je suis venu te rejoindre, ça a recommencé. Qu'est ce que dit Mme Pomfresh ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle ne sait même pas que tu es réveillé ?

- Non, je me suis réveillé il y a quelques minutes.

Quelques bribes d'une discussion derrière la porte me parvinrent aux oreilles.

- Où est mon fils, mon bébé, je veux le voir !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Narssissa Malfoy.

- Oh Merlin, ce n'est pas possible, qu'est ce qu'il fait là celui-là ?! Il a osé touché à mon fils !!! Oh c'est de sa faute, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à mon fils ? Potter, dehors !!! Je ne veux pas vous voir ici !!!

- Doucement, Mme Malfoy !!

- Oh, vous ça va, je ne vous ai rien demandé !!!

Elle se précipita sur Drago en me bousculant.

- Oh, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Oh j'ai eu si peur...

- Mme Malfoy, M. Potter n'y est pour rien, votre fils a eu un malaise, très rare. Le malade souffre de mal de tête horrible et tombe parfois dans un coma très court. Il s'en remet assez facilement avec du repos mais ça ne se passe pas toujours aussi bien. Si le malade reste endormi plus de 24h, il est possible qu'il perde l'usage de ses pouvoirs mais ce n'est heureusement pas le cas de votre fils.

- Mais d'où vient cette maladie ? Potter, je ne vous avez pas dit de sortir ?

Elle resserra son étreinte sur Drago.

- Et bien, c'est dû à un poison. A forte dose, il peut être mortel.

- Quoi ? Quelqu'un a essayé d'empoisonner mon fils ?

- Maman, je ne crois pas que ça m'était destiné.

- Ah oui ? Alors à qui ?

- A Harry par exemple.

- Comment as-tu appelé cette vermine ?

- Harry.

- ... je ne te comprend plus. Décidemment, ce poison t'a complètement transformé.

- Oh, non je ne crois pas.

Mme Malfoy ne chercha pas à comprendre. Mais Drago et moi, on échangea un sourire complice.

- Bon, il va falloir élucider cette affaire, je ne laisserais pas le coupable s'en sortir comme ça.

Elle me faisait rire, même si la situation n'avait rien de drôle. Elle sortit.

Le calme revint dans l'infirmerie. Drago me prit par le menton pour m'approcher de lui et il s'empara de mes lèvres avides de baiser car bien trop longtemps privées. La porte se rouvrit avant que nous ayons le temps d'arrêter notre baiser.

- Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas vrai, non.

Mme Malfoy se posa dos au mur devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Son fils était en train d'embrasser Harry Potter. Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. A ta place, j'aurais honte d'avoir trahi ma famille.

Elle prit son sac à main oublié qu'elle revenait chercher et se retourna pour partir sans jeter un regard à son fils. La porte claqua.

- Je savais qu'elle le prendrait mal mais au moins je viens d'enlever un énorme poid de sur mes épaules. Jamais je ne serais Mangemort.

- Tu n'as aucun regret ?

- Non.

- Tu sais moi je n'ai pas connu ma mère alors je sais ce que sais de ne pas en avoir.

- Il vaut mieux ne pas en avoir que d'en avoir une comme la mienne. Je ne regrette pas. Je ne fais peut-être plus parti de la famille mais au moins je suis libre. Je préfère vivre dans des conditions misérables plutôt que de te trahir pour hériter de l'argent sale de mon père. Et tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. J'ai fait mon choix et même si nous n'étions pas ensemble, je n'aurais pas accepté d'être complice de ta mort. J'ai choisi mon camp et je suis de tout coeur avec toi.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, je glissai ma main dans son cou et l'embrassai.

Trois jours passèrent, je me rendais à l'infirmerie dès que je le pouvais, et bien sûr chaque fois, je rattrappais tous les baisers qu'on m'avaient interdit en me séparant de Drago. Mme Pomfresh vint nous interrompre dans un baiser...

- Oh Mme Pomfresh ? Je peux sortir bientôt ?

- Hey bien, je ... je préfererais vous garder ici encore un peu.

- Oh, mais je ferais attention, je me sens en pleine forme !

- Ce n'est qu'une impression, vous avez été très affaibli.

Drago prit un air de supplice irresistible.

- Bon, d'accord, vous pouvez sortir mais aucun usage de la magie ! Vous devez vous rétablir totalement et je veux voir tous les matins pendant une semaine. Reposez-vous bien et aucun effort ! Je parlerais à vos professeurs de votre interdiction d'utiliser la magie.

- Bien.

Puis elle partit.

- Tu es très convainquant.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, j'adore ta petite tête toute mignonne quand tu l'as supplié.

- Tu te fou de ma gueule ?

- Mais pas du tout !

- Tu vas me le payer !

- Ah oui, comment ?

- Mmmh, en nature par exemple.

- ... Ahmmmh.

- Oh, si si si, c'est moi qui décide. Mais en attendant, sortons d'ici.

Drago s'habilla rapidemment, me prit par la main et on s'enfuit de l'infirmerie en courant.

On arriva, essouflés, dans la cour bondée plongée dans un soleil éblouissant. Drago m'embrassa avec fougue devant tout le monde sans se préoccuper de leurs regards posés sur nous.

- On a un rendez-vous manqué à rattraper il me semble, non ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais quand ?

- Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

- C'est une très bonne idée.

Puis il me reprit par la main pour une nouvelle course.

Sans doute impatient d'arriver dans sa chambre, il me plaqua contre le mur froid d'un couloir désert, et m'embrassa. Il mit un genou entre mes cuisses pour me bloquer au mur.

- Hum, j'adore quand je sais que tu m'appartiens totalement ...

Il passa sa langue dans mon cou, puis le long de mes clavicules tout en me déshabillant. Je fermais les yeux de plaisir. Il passa sa main dans mon pantalon à la recherche de mon membre de plus en plus gonflé et le massa de ses mains délicates. Le plaisir m'obligeait à rejeter la tête en arrière, ce qui permettait à Drago de prendre possession de mon cou à découvert. Il se mit à jouer avec l'un de mes tétons, le mordant, le léchant. Moi, je me contentais de gémir et de mettre mes mains dans son dos pour le rapprocher toujours plus de moi. Il traça une ligne de baiser sur mon torse et s'arrêta à mon nombril. D'un coup, il me retourna sauvagement. Moi je le laissais faire. Il me caressa tout d'abord de sa main le long de ma colonne vertébrale puis fit le même chemin avec ses lèvres puis sa langue. Il me griffait parfois dans l'agitation mais jamais il ne me faisait mal. Il se colla à moi comme pour me provoquer. Je sentais parfaitement la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon.

- Oh Drago ... Argh.

Il se frottait divinement à moi. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient en se collant le plus près possible à moi. Ah ce que c'était bon. Je n'aurais échangé ma place pour rien au monde. Nos quatres mains étaient collées au mur auquel on s'agrippait pour retenir nos jambes temblantes, celles de Drago recouvraient les miennes et parfois je sentais des frissons quand il les caressait sensuellement ou bien quand il refermait ses doigts entre les miens. J'étais bien...

Après une matinée de cours, je rentrais seul dans la grande salle pour manger. Ron et Hermione était là bien sûr mais je me sentais toujours un peu seul quand Drago n'était pas avec moi, il me manquait. Je m'assis donc. Drago n'était pas encore arrivé. Une fois le repas commencé, il n'était toujours pas là, je n'aimais pas quand il n'était pas près de moi. Les mangemorts pourraient se venger de lui, après tout, il avait changé de camps. Mais à mon grand soulagement, la porte, que Rusard venait de fermer, se rouvrit sur de magnifiques cheveux blonds et des yeux argentés.

Evidemment, comme tous les retardataires, il se fit remarquer, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Mais il est qu'à moi, rien qu'à moi, vous n'avez pas le droit de le regarder comme ça !!! Ah vous allez voir, ce que vous allez voir !!! On ne touche pas à MON Drago, pas même avec les yeux !!! Possessif, moi ? Non. Pas du tout. Je dirais plutôt protecteur de ce qui m'appartient. C'est la même chose ? Non, pas vraiment. Bon, revenons donc à ce qui vous interresse. Drago marchait (divinement, bien sûr). Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. Il regarda la table des Serpentard, avant de ... se diriger vers moi! Il m'embrassa à mon grand étonnement car même s'il m'avait embrassé devant tout le monde le matin même, là tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Il me poussa un peu sur le côté, puis passa une jambe par dessus le banc. Tout le monde le regardait, étonné, moi y compris.

- Oh, excusez-moi, ça ne vous dérange pas que je mange avec mon homme ?

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

- ... euh, si c'est ce que veut Harry, lança Ron, un peu perdu.

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux.

- Bien.

Drago, qui s'était arrêté dans son mouvement, s'assit complètement.

Le repas fut le plus merveilleurx de tous. Dans la salle, tout le monde chuchotait en nous regardant. Drago n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué ou il s'en fichait peut-être. Mais la soudaine réconciliation des deux pires ennemis de l'école avait l'air d'être un sujet passionant.

Après le repas, Drago repartit de son côté à un cours de potions pendant que Ron et moi partions du côté de la salle commune car il nous arrivait parfois de ne pas avoir de cours. Nous étions censés nous avancer dans nos devoirs pendant ces rares moments mais la plupart du temps, on se reposait.

- Mais comment est-ce que tu as pu ?

- Pu quoi ?

- Hey bien, pourquoi tu sors avec Malfoy ?

- Je sors avec Drago parce que je l'aime.

- ... Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui, pourquoi ?

- Mais c'est quand même Malfoy !!!

- Drago n'est pas ce que tu crois, tu sais on peut cacher bien des choses derrière les apparences.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

- Ah c'est ça ton problème ! Tu m'en veux parce que étant mon meilleur ami, j'aurais dû te dire qu'il se passait quelquechose entre Drago et moi !

- ... bien, oui, j'aurais aimé être au courant ... mais je ne t'en veux pas, qu'est ce que tu vas chercher !

- Pourquoi tu me fais la morale alors ?

- Je te fais pas la morale !!

- Ah oui « Mais c'est quand même Malfoy !!! » , c'est quoi ça, hein ? Tu supportes pas de me voir avec lui, c'est ça ! Et bien il va falloir t'y faire parce que je suis bien avec lui et je ne vois aucune raison qui vaille la peine que je me sépare de lui !

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, ça se voit...

- Oui !!!

- Bien, je pense que je ne peux rien dire à ça ... Je te souhaite d'être heureux.

Ron m'enlaça (amicalement bien sûr).

- Désolé de m'être énervé.

- Mais c'est normal, tu fais bien ce que tu veux. J'ai pas à te dire quoi que ce soit, c'est moi qui ait été con.

- Bon, voilà, tout s'arrange.

- Hey, attends, il va quand même me falloir un certain temps pour m'habituer à voir Malfoy euh enfin je veux dire Drago t'embrasser, ajouta Ron en rigolant.

Tout allait pour le mieux. Drago m'aimait et acceptait de le montrer. Nous n'étions plus obligés de nous cacher bien que nos petits rendez-vous secrets ne m'avaient pas déplu. C'était excitant et le fait d'attendre toute la journée pour voir mon ange me rendait encore plus fou de lui. Drago se soucait peu des remarques et sortir avec moi et surtout bien le montrer était pour lui comme une provocation et un moyen de se couper totalement de tous liens avec Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Il ne me le disait pas mais je savais que Rogue était l'un d'eux. Il ne voulait peut-être pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis en le dénonçant mais à chaque fois qu'on passait devant lui, il m'embrassait avec fougue en m'enlaçant amoureusement. Et Rogue, lui lançait un regard encore plus noir qu'habituellement et il continuait son chemin. Drago n'était évidemment plus son petit élève préféré, bien au contraire.

Bien des choses avaient changé cette année à Poudlard. En commençant par Drago et moi. D'ennemis, nous étions passés à amants. Après que la nouvelle ait circulé un peu partout que nous étions ensembles, de nouveaux liens s'étaient formés. Par exemple, Ron était devenu très ami avec Pansy, et Hermione sortait avec Blaise. Chaque maison se mélangeait aux autres. Il y avait beaucoup plus de discussions qu'avant. Drago et moi, nous avions peut-être montré l'exemple, nous avions peut-être montré que malgré nos différences, on pouvait être heureux ensemble. On vivait bien. C'est fou comment les mantalités avaient changé. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas tous s'aimer mais on se supportait, c'était déjà bien.

Et dire que je détestais Drago, seulement parce que je l'avais jugé d'après son apparence. Si je peux vous donner un conseil, il ne faut jamais juger les gens d'après leurs apparences. La première impression est évidemment très importante mais elle est parfois trompeuse ... Les gens s'enferment parfois dans un personnage de peur de montrer qui ils sont vraiment, il faut seulement apprendre à les connaitre un peu mieux pour les découvrir ...

Peut-être que mon bonheur était illusoire, peut-être que Drago sortait avec moi pour me piéger et faciliter la rencontre avec Voldemort, je ne le saurais jamais, j'aurais toujours ce doute au fond de moi mais je m'efforçais de l'oublier pour profiter du bonheur, je le méritais bien, non? Et en parlant de Voldemort, je savais qu'un jour, il me faudrait l'affronter. Ce jour là, qui est peut-être plus proche que je ne le pense, tout changera et qui sait si j'en sortirais vivant ... C'est pourquoi il faut profiter de chaque instant. La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille contrairement à ce qu'on dit, mais plutôt une bougie abandonnée au vent. La flamme brille jusqu'à ce qu'à la dernière goutte de cire, mais parfois le vent l'affaiblit, il arrive même qu'un trop grand coup de vent l'éteigne ... Alors n'oubliez jamais de vivre chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière car le vent pourrait se lever bien plus vite qu'on ne le pense ...

. FiN.

Voilà !!! J'espère que ceux qui avait bien aimé le début ne sont pas trop déçus par cette suite. Je pense notamment à Junno-chan qui n'aime pas quand Drago est romantique, mais tu as vu la fin, personne ne sait s'il est vraiment sincère, il joue peut-être avec Harry pour aider Voldemort...

Je ne savais pas trop comment finir, j'ai jamais vraiment aimé les fins du genre « ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants et vécurent très vieux très longtemps » mais bon, qu'est ce que vous voulez, vous m'auriez sûrement tué si j'avais fait un truc du genre «l'un d'eux mourra mais ils avaient vécus un moment de bonheur inoubliable», je me trompe ?

Sinon, si vous en voulez encore ... euh, bien j'ai des idées mais il faut les mettre sur papier et sur ordi et avec la rentrée, je doute que j'ai le temps de faire beaucoup ... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'esseyerais de me dépêcher.

Allez, allez, assez discuté, courez donc lire une autre fic, mais si vous avez le temps pour une petite reviews ce n'est pas de refus ...

Bisous.

LunevA.


End file.
